1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system using a monitoring camera, for example, a communication apparatus and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a monitoring camera system, there has been a technique in which a portion hidden by a mask is restored in case of emergency such as the occurrence of a crime while achieving the protection of privacy by hiding a portion of a region using the mask, which leads to the achievement of both security and privacy (see, for example, JP-A-2008-288744).